Almost (PG13)
by Just for Stana
Summary: Ele quase a perdeu. Ela quase o matou. O que estaria realmente acontecendo com ela?


Título: Almost (PG13)

Autor: just for Stana

Categoria: AU - Casckett - 4a Temporada – 4x09

Advertências:depressão, transtorno pós traumatico

Classificação: (PG13)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo:Ele quase a perdeu. Ela quase o matou. O que estaria realmente acontecendo com ela?

Nota da autora: Então as vezes as fics não tem muito sentido e tals... é mais uma coisa da nossa cabeça ou reflete algum momento especifico que estamos passando. Escrevi essa fic numa sequência de fics angst pra um desafio e espero que gostem do resultado! Comentem! :)

* * *

Castle lançou um olhar frustrado para a mesa vazia de Beckett. Ele olhou ao redor e quando todas as possibilidades se esgotaram ele suspirou entristecido com dois cafés nas mãos. Onde ela estava a essa hora da manhã?

- Hey Castle... Beckett não vem hoje. –falou Esp. - Pensei que tivesse te avisado.

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e preocupou-se. Beckett não era de faltar, mas no último mês já era a segunda vez, mais do que ela tinha feito nos últimos seis meses. Andava também muito irritada, nervosa e exausta. Chegou em uma das vezes adormecer no volante. Castle ainda se arrepiava lembrando daquele dia em que ele quase a perdeu.

_Flashback on_

_Ele ja falava com ela ha algum tempo, mas ela parecia nao se importar. Não que isso fosse novidade para ele, talvez ele apenas não esperasse isso depois de tudo, mas foi exatamente nessa hora que tudo aconteceu._

_- Beckett! - gritou Castle, puxando o volante para seu lado evitando a completa invasao da contra-mão de onde vinha um enorme caminhão tanque, cheio de combustível._

_Mesmo conseguindo evitar o pior, o carro que acompanhava a estrada atrás deles, acertou em cheio o veículo de Beckett fazendo-o rodar algumas vezes. Felizmente o carro saiu rodando para fora da pista o que impediu que outros carros também colidissem com eles._

_Quando finalmente pararam no acostamento de terra, Castle estava meio atordoado mas logo sua preocupação maior foi com sua parceira. Beckett estava debruçada sobre o volante, inconsciente, e uma mancha vermelha começava a brotar por entre seus cabelos._

_-Meu Deus, Kate... - falou ele tocando o rosto dela, quando ouviu uma voz falar com eles._

_- Hey! Voces dois estão bem? - dizia um homem loiro de grandes olhos azuis do lado de fora do carro_

_- Sim... Quer dizer, não... minha parceira... Acho que ela desmaiou..._

_- Moça...- falou o homem tentando conferir a pulsação. - Você pode me ouvir?_

_Beckett franziu o cenho e uma expressão de dor tomou conta de sua face enquanto ela tentava respirar._

_- Hey kate...eu estou aqui...tenha calma certo?_

_- Me ajude a apoiar a cabeça dela...- falou o homem que felizmente tbm era um paramedico. - 1,2,3..._

_E então lentamente os dois homens colocaram a detetive na posição sentada novamente arrancando um gemido tremulo da policial._

_- Você está bem... Kate? - falou o doutor tentando lembrar-se do nome que havia ouvido Castle chamar._

_- Hmm... Isso dói... - ela conseguiu resmungar._

_- Onde dói? - Castle se antecipou em perguntar_

_- Minha cabeça...meu peito... - ela ofegou._

_- Tenha calma, eu já chamei ajuda. - explicou o homem.- Apenas respire devagar e não se mexa está bem?_

_- Sim... - ela respondeu baixo juntamente com Castle e foi então que ela percebeu que ele ainda estava la. - Castle...O que aconteceu?_

_- Você desmaiou no volante... - disse ele sabendo que se o medico ouvisse a expressão "dormiu" traria problemas para Kate, mas em um momento de distração do homem ele não hesitou em perguntar, até mesmo para mante-la acordada. - Há quantos dias voce não dorme, Kate? - perguntou ele baixinho_

_- Hmmg uns três dias..._

_- Está bem agora pare de falar...- falou ele vendo a equipe de socorro abrir a porta do carro. - Eu estou bem aqui do seu lado._

_Beckett procurou as mãos de Castle apertando-a com uma força fraca mas logo o contato precisou ser quebrado para a retirarem do carro e então, ao ser colocada na maca, Beckett desmaiou mais uma vez._

_Flashback off_

O que estava realmente acontecendo com ela? Ele não havia insistido, pois não queria ser acusado de se "intrometer em coisas pessoais", mas isso já estava passando dos limites. Afinal ela era sua amiga, sua parceira, sua musa e mais alguma coisa que elevava o relacionamento deles além do nível pessoal. Castle então foi até Lanie conversar com ela, quem sabe ter alguma notícia.

- Não sei, Castle eu juro. Para certas coisas Beckett é pior do que uma ostra. Também estou preocupada com ela, mas ela não me disse nada. Pra ser sincera ela também tem me evitado e isso me magoa muito, mas se é isso que ela quer, eu não posso ir contra.

Richard suspirou pensando no que poderia fazer.

* * *

Ela bebeu muito, precisava daquilo. Pelo menos era o que pensava. Cambaleou até cair encostada em uma das paredes do seu apartamento. Ouviu passos vindos em sua direção e imediatamente o pânico lhe dominou. Pegou a sua arma e ao ver a sombra do homem que se aproximava gritou.

- Para trás! Fique longe de mim!

Ela viu o homem levantar as mãos e ela não conseguiu pensar duas vezes. Atirou e o estampido a despertou do ataque de pânico, então ela teve consciência da tragédia que por milímetros não aconteceu. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que errou o tiro ou teria acertado em cheio o peito de Castle. O escritor permanecia atônito enquanto ela largou sua arma no chão e abraçando os joelhos, desconhecendo a si mesma. Castle, com muita cautela, foi em direção a ela e a afastou a arma do alcance da detetive.

- Vá embora Castle.

- Não.

- Você não entende? Eu quase matei você! Eu atirei em você, Castle!

- Foi um acidente.

- Não, não foi! Hoje pela manhã quase matei um suspeito e agora você... Eu podia ter...

Kate se descontrolou novamente soluçando apavorada.

- Shh... Calma, já passou. Nada aconteceu.

Ele colocou a cabeça dela em seu ombro e ela o abraçou.

- Eu estou com tanto medo. Acho que estou ficando louca.

- Não está não. Isso vai passar. Não precisa ter medo. - repetia ele, massageando as costas dela.

- Castle, me ajude. Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Estarei aqui. Você não está sozinha nisso. Não mais.

* * *

Ela estava sentada num banquinho debaixo das árvores. O vento balançava suavemente seus cabelos enquanto segurava firme a cópia de Heat Rises. Não estava lendo, pois já havia lido repetidas vezes. Dessa vez apenas passava os dedos sobre as folhas ate que se deparou com a foto dele na contracapa. Ela realmente sentia sua falta.

Sentia falta das suas piadas dos seus flertes das suas teorias mirabolantes. Sentia falta principalmente do café que ele lhe trazia todas as manhãs. Nada se comparava ao café que Castle trazia para ela. Como um passe de mágica um copo de café da Starbucks apareceu em sua frente. Seu coração saltou não por causa do susto, mas por reconhecer a mão que o segurava.

Ela se virou para encontrar um Castle sorridente segurando dois copos de café como ele fazia todas as manhãs.

- Castle... - ela suspirou.

Kate o abraçou sorridente fazendo-o rir alto. Ela adorava o som daquele sorriso. Adorava ainda mais saber que ele não havia desistido dela mesmo depois de tantos meses internada naquela clínica psiquiátrica, recuperando-se daquele estresse pós traumatico, desencadeado após o "caso do atirador" e que piorou dia após dia. Hoje encerrava seu tratamento e ela poderia voltar finalmente para casa, e para os braços do homem que amava. .

* * *

_Rewiews?_


End file.
